1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable non-reusable baby bottle, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a disposable non-reusable baby bottle which serves as a shipping and storage container for liquids to be consumed by infants.
2. Discussion
Baby bottles are well known in the art. Conventional baby bottles (also referred to herein as infant feeding systems or feeding systems) include a glass or plastic container having an externally threaded container opening, a bottle feeding nipple, and a screw-on top for securing the nipple to the container. Both the container and the nipple are reusable. A standard nipple, which is defined herein to mean a feeding nipple of the type commonly used with reusable baby bottles utilizing screw-on caps, is commonly made of either natural or synthetic rubber, both of which are flexible and compressible. Standard nipples are available for premature infants, newborns, and toddlers. An opening in the tip end (also referred to as the mouth portion) of the nipple permits liquid to be withdrawn from the container in response to a sucking action by the nursing infant. The size of the opening in the tip end of the nipple (also referred to as the nipple opening) varies. For a premature baby, the nipple opening is typically a small pinhole. For older infants and toddlers, the nipple opening is often in the form of a cross-cut or "X" to permit the infant to receive more liquid in response to the sucking action.
Care givers normally feed infants milk, formula, juices, and water from a baby bottle. In addition, some infants--especially older infants--receive dilute mixtures such as cereal-formula or thinned vegetables via baby bottle. As used herein, the terms "liquid" and "beverage" are used interchangeably to include all forms of nutrition capable of administration to infants through a nipple.
Not all baby bottles use rigid containers. In one baby bottle, a disposable container made of plastic film is deployed within a container shell. The open end of the disposable container folds across an end of the container shell and is secured by a flexible rubber nipple which clamps the disposable container in place. In this feeding system, the container is disposable but the nipple and shell are reusable.
Reusable baby bottles are major sources of concern for parents and other care givers. Bottle preparers must properly clean and sterilize baby bottles, bottle feeding nipples, and caps to prevent introduction of harmful contaminants into infant formula and other beverages to be consumed by the infant. The sterilization process is time consuming; moreover, the bottle preparer may fail to clean a reusable baby bottle thoroughly and thereby place the infant at risk.
Preparation of the beverage also presents risks. Formula and juices frequently require dilution of a concentrate using water. A simple mistake in understanding directions or in the measurement of the ingredients of an infant beverage may subject the infant to gastric distress or nutritional imbalances. Although some contaminants and bacteria are not harmful to adults, infants are especially sensitive because their systems have not yet fully developed. Dilution water, and ordinary tap water in particular, may contain trace amounts of minerals or bacteria which are harmful to infants. Chlorination of drinking water, although common throughout most of the United States, is not universal. Water systems in remote locations often lack the chlorine residual necessary to sanitize the water for drinking purposes. While the use of bottled water reduces the risk of contamination, bottle preparers may not seal the bottled water between uses.
Assuming the bottle preparer properly sterilizes bottle parts and correctly dilutes the concentrated infant beverage with suitable dilution water, reusable baby bottles present additional problems. The bottle preparer may incorrectly estimate the amount of formula a baby may need, resulting in wasted formula. Prepared baby bottles must be refrigerated prior to use, which in turn creates inconvenience and expense for transporting a baby bottle. Baby bottles also tend to leak through the nipples when the baby bottles are subjected to mechanical forces, causing clothes and other objects to be stained or damaged by the leaking beverage.
Users/preparers must periodically replace bottle feeding nipples, bottles, and caps. Many grocery stores and convenience stores which sell infant beverages do not sell the baby bottle parts. This presents a further inconvenience for the bottle preparer.